


Remember (old version)

by ZiKyDoesThings



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Raphael!Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiKyDoesThings/pseuds/ZiKyDoesThings
Summary: What if Crowley and Aziraphale knew each other before the fall, only for Aziraphale to loose his memories of Crowley after? Would anything change between them, or would things stay the same?I'll be adding more tags and changing the rating if/when I see fit.I'm currently working on rewriting this because I forgot some ideas I originally had for this, along with getting new ideas that change a lot in the first chapter. I'll be leaving this version up and uploading the new version later.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Ineffable Meeting

“I heard you made these. Is that correct?” Aziraphale asked the red haired Angel sitting on the ground outside the main building.

“What?” The red head asked, looking up from the paper he appeared to be sketching on.

“The lights in the sky. I heard that you were the one responsible for designing some of them. Did I hear correct?” Aziraphale asked, noticing that the other angel’s cheeks were almost the same red as his hair as he folded the paper in a way that blocked him from seeing without creasing it.

‘Golden?’ He thought, noticing what color the red haired Angel’s eyes were.

“You heard correct. I’m surprised that anyone even noticed it was me instead of just thinking God made them all Herself.” The red head said.

“I like to make sure I figure out which Angel creates what, so I know who to give the credit to. Because of this habit of mine, I managed to find out how there’s an Archangel in charge of making the stars and healing. Based off of your attire, I can tell that you’re not him, but probably one of his helpers instead. Is there a name you’ve chosen for them?”

“Stars. They’re called stars.”

“I’m Aziraphale. What’s your name?” He asked the red head.

“Amos.”

“Well, Amos. Your stars, out of all the creations I’ve see so far, are one of my favorites.” Aziraphale said.

“Thanks, but I bet you’ll find something you like more eventually. They’re nothing but a bunch of lights anyway.”

“Somehow, I doubt it. Come with me. I want to show you something.” Aziraphale said.

“Okay.” Amos said, sounding a bit unsure.

“Look there! It’s The Almighty’s newest project. She’s calling it Earth. There’s going to be many people and animals of all shapes, colors, and sizes living there one day!” Aziraphale said, face all but lighting up with excitement.

“It doesn’t look like anything other than a ball of water to me.” Amos said, looking at what Aziraphale was so excited about.

“Well, that’s because She isn’t finished yet. There won’t just be many types of animals and people, but plants as well.”

“So, She really is planning on making the human race then. And here I was thinking that it was nothing but a rumor.” Amos said, looking at the expression on Aziraphale’s face.

“Aziraphale! What do you think you’re doing? Get back to your duties. Now.” The two heard a voice say from behind them.

“Gabriel. What a surprise to see an Archangel like yourself down here. And here I was under the belief that most of your rank find it beneath them to directly interact with Principality.” Aziraphale heard Amos say.

“And who exactly do you think you are, talking to me like that?” Gabriel asked, angrily.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Amos said, getting close to Gabriel’s face, glaring. He intentionally rammed into Gabriel’s side, making the Archangel almost fall down, as he walked past.

“Whoops. Sorry. I didn’t mean to almost make you fall like that. Oh wait! Yes I did.” Amos said before flying off.

“You are to stay away from that Angel, do you understand? Something tells me that someone like him will bring nothing but trouble for you.” Gabriel told Aziraphale.

“I understand.” Aziraphale told him. In his mind though, he was already planning on talking to Amos, the red haired, golden eyed angel who helped Raphael create the stars if the two ever saw each other again. The way he saw it, anyone who had enough courage to stand up to Gabriel, who was without a doubt one of the meanest in Heaven, was someone worth hanging out with.

~~~~~

“I heard you made these. Is that correct?” He heard, making him look up from the paper he was currently drawing on. It wasn’t something he had any intentions on asking The Almighty to bring into reality, just something he was drawing to entertain himself.

“What?” He asked not sure if he’d heard the question correctly, looking up to see an angel with pale blond, almost white hair and blue eyes. He’d really hoped his cheeks didn’t look as hot as they felt.

“The lights in the sky. I heard you were the one responsible for designing some of these. Did I hear correct?” He heard the other Angel ask, shocking him.

“You heard correct. I’m surprised that anyone noticed it was me instead of just thinking God made them all Herself.”

“I like to make sure I figure out which Angel creates what, so I know who to give the credit to. Because of this habit of mine, I managed to find out how there’s an Archangel in charge of making the stars and healing.” He heard the blond say, which made him nervous.

‘He can’t know, right?’ He thought before the other Angel continued.

“Based off of your attire, I can tell that you’re not him, but probably one of his helpers instead.” He heard the blond say, making his panic calm down. Looking down at what he was wearing, he reminded himself that there was almost no reason why anyone would realize who he really is. After all, he had the tendency to wear a robe that was three tires lower than the one he was actually on. He didn’t want anyone to like or fear him just because of what level he was on. He wanted them to like or fear him for who he is.

“Is there a name you’ve chosen for them?” He heard.

“Stars. They’re called stars.” He said, knowing what the Angel was talking about.

“I’m Aziraphale. What’s your name?”

“Amos.” He lied.

“Well, Amos. Your stars, out of all the other creations I’ve seen so far, are one of my favorites.”

“Thanks, but I bet you’ll find something you like more eventually.” He said, remembering how She had come to him one day and told him of a project she was working on. She had called it a Human and said how She hoped for him to one day, when the numbers of Humans grew, to help watch over them.

“Somehow, I doubt it.” He heard Aziraphale say, before his face lit up. “Come with me. I want to show you something.”

“Okay.” He said, standing up while hoping that he didn’t sound as nervous as he’d felt. Last time someone said they wanted to show him something, it only ended up being because Lucifer, the only one other than The Almighty that knew his real name and rank, had wanted to have a ‘chat’ with him. In other words, he’d ended up finding himself getting beat up by his older brother for being ‘too nice’ for his ranking. He knew that it was only a matter of time before his brother got what he deserved.

“Look there! It’s The Almighty’s newest project. She’s calling it Earth. There’s going to be many people and animals of all shapes, colors, and sizes living there one day!”

‘So that’s where she’ll be making them live.’ He thought, remembering how She’d confessed that the Humans wouldn’t be living in Heaven after he’d asked Her about it.

“It doesn’t look like anything other than a big ball of water to me.” He said, and it was true.

“Well, that’s because She isn’t finished yet. There won’t just be animals and people, but plants as well.”

“So, She really is planning on making the human race than. And here I was thinking that it was nothing but a rumor.” He’d joked, looking over at Aziraphale to see his reaction to him already knowing about humans. He only saw excitement for the future of what was, for now, nothing more than a ball of water floating in space.

‘He seems to be really excited about Earth. I guess it’s a bigger deal than I originally believed it to be.’ He thought, remembering how stupid of an idea he’d originally thought it was when The Almighty had come to visit him in the stars and revealed Her plans to him, as she had with all the others of his rank.

Looking at Aziraphale, he’d guessed that he was of Principalities, confusing him about how he’d found out about Her plans in the first place.

“Aziraphale! What do you think you’re doing? Get back to your duties. Now.” He’d heard someone say from behind the two of them. Knowing who that voice belonged to, he figured it would be a good chance to mess with him. After all, it was the first time he’d crossed paths with his, barely, younger brother.

“Gabriel. What a surprise to see an Archangel like yourself down here. And here I was under the belief that most of your rank find it beneath them to directly interact with Principality.” He said, able to tell what rank Aziraphale was. He found the look on Gabriel’s face amusing.

“And who exactly do you think you are, talking to me like that?” He heard Gabriel say angrily.

‘He’s probably trying to intimidate me with that anger. Well, that doesn’t work on me.’ He thought, walking over to Gabriel before getting right into his face.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” He asked before intentionally ramming into the purple eyed Archangel as he walked past, making him almost fall onto the ground.

“Whoops.” He said, turning around. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to almost make you fall like that.”

“Oh wait.” He said, acting like he was thinking. “Yes I did.”

Seeing the shocked look on Aziraphale’s face that there was someone willing to talk to Gabriel like he had, he figured that it was a good time for him to leave, so he took out one of his sets of wings and flew off.

Later, when he realized how Aziraphale’s name meant Of Raphael, he’d practically tried to beat himself up for lying to the Principality about his name. After all, if She had chosen to give Aziraphale that name, chances were that it wasn’t a coincidence. She must have wanted him to meet Aziraphale, but why?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael finds out that Aziraphale doesn't know how to fly, so he takes it upon himself to teach Aziraphale.

By the time Raphael felt as if he was able to talk to Aziraphale again, Earth was almost complete. All that was left was for a garden to be made for the humans and animals to live in as a safe haven. He had a bad feeling that something was going to happen soon though. He’d heard whispers coming from the Angels he knew worked under his older brother, plans to do something serious. That much he could tell. He just didn’t know for sure what exactly it was they were planning.

Lucifer, the oldest of the five, may be the only one to have figured out how Raphael tended to act like he was an Angel a few ranks lower called Amos, but that didn’t mean he didn’t like to keep an eye on what the other three of his siblings were up to. For example, he was well aware of how Gabriel was trying to hide his relationship with the black haired angel Pamyel of Thrones. It was common knowledge of how She had made angels with the intentions of them to love unconditionally, yet somehow the Angels had gotten the idea that it was taboo for one angel to be in a relationship that went past just friends with one another.

“I was starting to think that you wouldn’t show up again!” He heard Aziraphale say happily after noticing his arrival.

“I’ve just been a bit busy.” He lied, not wanting to admit how he was almost scared off by the meaning of the other angel’s name. He would ask Her if She had anything planned for the two of them when giving the Principality his name, but She had always been the one to come to him and no one ever knew for sure where to find Her when they wanted.

“I heard how Earth’s almost finished. I’ve been wanting to go look, but I wanted to wait to see if you would come with me first. Want to go see?”

“Sure, why not.” He said, surprised that Aziraphale was willing to wait for him to see what Earth looked like almost done. With how excited he’d been last time, he’d assumed that he’d been going to look every chance he’d got.

When they went to the same area they were at the last time they’d seen it, they saw that Earth was now a blue and tan orb. They could see a section of what appeared to be stone surrounding a green area.

“Want to take a closer look?” He asked Aziraphale, pointing to a place they could fly to that was closer to Earth.

“I can’t.” Aziraphale said, an embarrassed look on his face.

“What do you mean?”

“I… This is going to sound stupid, but I don’t really know how to fly.” He said, his face turning red at how embarrassed he was.

“I could help you, if you’d like.” He heard himself saying before even thinking about whether or not it was a good idea.

“You’d be willing to do that?” Aziraphale said, excited.

“If you’d let me.” He said, and he meant it too.

“Thank you!” Aziraphale said, knocking the both of them over in the process.

Both of them could only manage to sit up before falling back over again, laughing.

~~~~~

“Come on. You can do it!” He told Aziraphale in an amused tone.

“I don’t know. That’s a long way down.” Aziraphale said, looking over the edge he was standing on.

“If your wings aren’t strong enough to hold you up out here, I’ll catch you. Here I was thinking that was obvious.”

It had been a few days according to the time She made for the humans. It had only seemed like a few hours to them. It was kind of odd how Earth’s time moved differently than Heaven’s.

Up until this point, he had been teaching Aziraphale how to fly far away from the edge, so it was understandable that the blond would be nervous.

“Why would you think that was obvious? You never even mentioned that you would catch me before now!”

“Oops?” He said, flying to land next to Aziraphale.

“How about this. We won’t go too far away from the ledge and you can hold on to me if it’ll make you feel safer. That sound good?” He asked, holding his arms out in front of him so Aziraphale could grab on if he wanted.

“Sounds better than just me flying out there and hoping you’ll catch me if I fall.” Aziraphale said, grabbing hold on the red head’s arms near the elbows.

“Don’t worry. I promise that I’ll always be there to catch you if you fall. Now come on!” He said, grabbing near Aziraphale’s elbows like the other had done with him before pulling both of them up, laughing at Aziraphale’s scream of fright when they started flying past the edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this chapter is shorter than the previous one. This is all I could come up with for this idea and I didn't want to remove it entirely, so I figured I'd just put up what I had.

**Author's Note:**

> The reason why I chose the name I did for Crowley to lie and say was his actually has a good reason. Amos means Bearer Of Burdens. You'll see why later.


End file.
